Party supplies are commonly used to enhance party experiences of attendees at parties. For example, various types of party hats are commonly used at parties to enhance the party atmosphere. Party hats can be used at various types of parties, such as birthday parties and holiday parties. Party hats can also be used in other environments, such as sporting events, parades, and other events.